


Drink, No Drink, Almost Drink

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Never Alone Again [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Before the end of the war with Kurvia, F/F, Right after Korra's return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a drinking game.  A one person drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink, No Drink, Almost Drink

** **

 

 **Drink One:** Mako is looking at her.

 

 **Drink Two:** _She's_ looking right back at him.

 

 **Drink Three:** Mako smirks.

 

 **Drink Four:** How can she not see that jerk's smirk!

 

 **No Drink:** She turns and smiles at you.

 

 **No Drink:** You smile back.

 

 **Drink Five – Eight:** Mako takes her attention off of you.

 

 **Drink nine – twenty:** You watch as they dance on the dance floor.

 

 **No Drink:** She comes back.

 

 **No Drink:** She sits next to you.

 

 **No Drink:** She asks how you are doing.

 

 **Drink twenty one:** Mako speaks; and she turns to him.

 

 **Drink twenty two – forty:** Mako tells you that you are drinking way to much this night.

 

 **No Drink:** She removes the glass from your hand.

 

 **No Drink:** She covers your hand with her own.

 

 **No Drink:** She says it's time to take you home.

 

 **Almost Drink:** Mako declares that he's driving.

 

 **No Drink:** She says she fine on getting you home without his assistance.

 

 **Almost Drink:** Mako stands up and insists on escorting you two. You wanted to deck him.

 

 **No Drink:** _She_ firmly tells him to leave you two alone.

 

 **Almost Drink:** He tells a passing Iroh to drive you home.

 

 **No Drink:** She demanded to know what _his_ problem was.

 

 **Almost Drink:** Mako tells her that he wanted to spend alone time with her. Without you.

 

 **No Drink:** She tells him that she didn't want that. That she wanted to spend time with you.

 

 **Almost Drink:** Mako hotly replied that it was useless. You were too drunk to even know.

 **No Drink:** She turns to you and softly tells you that it was time to go home.

 

 **No Drink:** She doesn't turn back to face Mako.

 

 **No Drink:** She doesn't say good bye to Mako.

 

 **No Drink:** She gently leads you through the restaurant.

 

 **No Drink:** She never lets your hand go as you pass around other patrons.

 

 **No Drink:** She keeps her fingers tighter intertwined with your own as she pays the hat check girl.

 

 **No Drink:** She keeps close as she helps slid your coat on.

 

 **No Drink:** She pulls you against her side as she leads the way past the door man. Out to the cold.

 

 **No Drink:** She helps you up on Naga.

 

 **No Drink:** She pulls you close against her front as soon as she sits behind you.

 

 **No Drink:** She holds you tightly as Naga stands carefully.

 

 **No Drink:** She asks why you were drinking so much this night.

 

 **No Drink:** She doesn't pressure you to answer.

 

 **No Drink:** She allows you to rest your head against the side of her neck.

 

 **No Drink:** She's carefully carrying you into your room at Air Temple Island.

 

 **No Drink:** You mummer that you don't want to be alone tonight.

 

 **No Drink:** She gets in behind you.

 

 **No Drink:** She wraps her arms comforting around you.

 

 **No Drink:** She gently and slowly rub circles on your stomach.

 

 **No Drink:** Her warm hot soothing breathe is on your neck.

 

 **No Drink:** She promises to never leave you again.

 

 **No Drink:** You fall asleep to that promise.

 

 


End file.
